The Story of the Yuugi Ninja
by Moto Ayashi
Summary: One person. Just one. Will he be able to change the world? To save a family from darkness, no, a world from darkness, one needs special bravery and skill. Luckily, blessed by Gaia, is one that can do just that. Follow Ayashi Uchiha as he tries to survive in the shinobi world. Gamer and Naruto crossover. Slight AU. SI OC as MC. Inspired by Ninja Gamer and Yami: the Gamer Kage
1. A Legend is Born

The Story of the Yuugi Ninja

This is my first piece of writing. I apologize for any spelling, grammar, plot holes, and terrible storylines. Please review and express your thoughts and ideas for improvisation

Yuugi:遊戯Games

I don't own the Naruto franchise-ttebayo.(Though if I did I would increase Naruto's IQ)

STORY START*

**Initiating Sequence…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Congratulations, mortal! Upon your death, you have been chosen by Gaia to enter a special world with a special power!**

**"What in the hell is this? Wait, I'm DEAD?...Oh yeah, I was crushed by a damn truck. Fucking drunken drivers."**

**Picking Randomized World… It is the [Narutoverse]!**

"Awesome! I've always wanted to be a shinobi!"

**Picking Randomized Power… It is the [Gamer Ability]!**

"I don't know what the hell that is but that sounds AWESOME! I mean, I like playing video games, so this can't be bad, right?"

**You can research about your ability later. For now, choose your role in the Narutoverse:**

**[Civilian]**

**Another day, another 24 hours of being canon fodder.**

**[Mercenary]**

**Lots of money, tons of boredom, zero excitement.**

**[Samurai]**

**Become a warrior of the highest tier and then become canon fodder for the shinobi because Naruto is not about samurais.**

**[Shinobi]**

**Masters of combat and tactics, hide in the shadows, mold chakra. In the Narutoverse, these have the highest chance to not be canon fodder and they're awesome.**

"Do I have a choice?" I smirked and pressed the [Shinobi] option.

**Next, choose your birthplace.**

**[Kumogakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden In the Clouds is a powerful and militarized village. The Raikage has and still will kidnap jinchuuriki and wielders of powerful bloodlines.**

**25% probability of having [Lightning Affinity]**

**Small chance of having the bloodline [Ranton]**

**Small chance of being the jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat Matatabi or the eight tailed octopus-ox Gyuuki and receive tutelage to achieve perfect control**

**More tutelage towards [Lighting Affinity] and [Kumogakure Jutsus and Styles]**

"Nah, too militarized. And I don't want to go on D-ranks of mending broken windows, courtesy of the Yondaime Raikage (Fourth Shadow of Lightning).

**[Iwagakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Rocks, a militarized village. you are a jinchuuriki in this village, it's nearly certain that you are to be exiled.**

**25% probability of having [Earth Affinity] **

**More tutelage towards [Earth Affinity] and [Iwagakure Jutsus and Styles]**

**Small chance of having the bloodlines [Youton] or [Jinton]**

**Miniscule chance to be the Jinchuuriki of the 5 tailed dolphin horse Kokuo or the 4 tailed monkey Son Goku and an additional 90% chance of being exiled **

"Serve under the fence sitter. Hah! Eat my ass!"

**[Kirigakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Mist. In this village, terror is rampaging with an evil (maybe) Mizukage driving the bloodline purges and a civil war is starting to shake this village and Mizu no Kuni to its foundations.**

**25% probability of having [Water Affinity] **

**More tutelage towards [Water Affinity] and [Iwagakure Jutsus and Styles]**

**Small chance of having the bloodlines [Liquedation, [Feiton, [Youton] or [Hyoton]**

**Miniscule chance to be the Jinchuuriki of the 6 tailed slug Saiken**

"I don't like wars, a civil one isn't much better."

**[Kusagakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Grass is not a major hidden village therefore it is not very well known. Not much is known about this village except that Uzumaki Karin is in it.**

**Tutelage toward [Kusagakure Hijutsus]**

"Too weak."

**[Takigakure no Sato]**

**Currently, the only famous shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls is Kakuzu, a S-ranked nukenin and master of the [Jiongu] Kinjutsu and he betrayed this village long ago, he is rumored to join the Akatsuki.This village has lots of waterfalls and bugs and is extremely well hidden, famous for never being on the receiving end of an invasion.**

**Tutelage towards [Takigakure Hijutsus]**

**20% effectiveness of [Insect Jutsus]**

**-75% chance of having to defend against an invasion**

**Less combat experience**

"Too boring"

**[Otogakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Sound is a mysterious village, only its citizens know the Kage's name. Not much is known about this village, that mystery will be yours to uncover.**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

"Motherfuckin' hell no!!"

**[Sunagakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Sand is the weakest of the major villages, this village is famous for puppeteers and [Wind Affinity] users. The wind daimyo is not very friendly with the Kazekage and even gives his own missions to [Konohagakure no Sato].**

**25% probability of having [Wind Affinity] **

**More tutelage towards [Wind Affinity] and [Sunagakure Jutsus and Styles]**

**Miniscule chance to be the Jinchuuriki of the 1 tailed tanuki Shukaku**

**40% effectiveness when becoming a puppeteer and receive more tutelage**

"Plausible but I don't think I'd like living in the desert."

**[Konohagakure no Sato]**

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a strong village, it has many clans and tons of special jutsus. It is the first hidden village, formed by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. It has produced many S-ranked shinobi along the ages and is home to the main character in the original Narutoverse, Uzumaki Naruto, so everyone is a trouble magnet.**

**Clans have unique affinities but your affinity might not be the same as your clan**

**More tutelage towards all jutsus and [Konohagakure Jutsus and Styles]**

**Chance of learning clan styles and jutsus if in a clan**

**100% chance of getting into a troublesome situation in missions of rank C or above**

**50% effectiveness of tutelage**

**Miniscule chance to be the Jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox Kurama**

"Where all the action is! And it doesn't matter at all about the MCDR (Main Character Death Rate). I mean, I died once, wouldn't matter if it was twice, right? Okay I know it would but you get the point." I shrugged nonchalantly and pressed the [Konohagakure no Sato] option.

Now, choose the details of your birth.

**[The Jutsu-Stealing Eyes of Doom]**

**The Uchiha clan is the largest clan in Konoha and are one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. They wield the [Sharingan, a powerful doujutsu that has various powers including genjutsu and copying jutsus, the [Sharingan] can morph into [?] in the instance of [?, two of which can combine into the [?, when [?] comes in contact with [?, it will become [?]. The members of this clan usually have [Fire Affinity] for a primary affinity along with some other secondary affinity and even sometimes third affinities.**

**Chance to unlock the [Sharingan]**

**75% chance of having [Fire Affinity]**

**More tutelage on fire jutsus and the usage of the [Sharingan]**

**Chakra reserves are 1.5 times as large**

**15% to all reputation gains in Konoha**

**Killer intent is 15% more effective to anyone knowing your surname**

At this moment, here and now, wherever that is, I am most grateful that Gaia did not put "99.99% chance of a 20 meter metaphorical stick in the ass" in the description, that makes it actually a good, viable choice!

**Your starting stats have all increased by 1 as result of your helpful suggestion to improve this journey through the Elemental Nations!**

You. Have got to be. Kidding me! Oh well, at least it's good.

**[Dog Breath]**

**The Inuzuka are widely known for their tracking skills and cooperation with their ninken partners. They have feral features like fangs and sharp teeth and fiery, loyal attitudes. Their chakra element is not very strong so they rarely use elemental jutsu.**

**75% XP gain to the [Tracking] skill**

**75% effectiveness of the [Tracking] skill**

**Gaining a ninken partner**

**-50% effectiveness of all chakra nature transformations**

**10% starting DEX and 25% DEX gains**

Feral, too feral, scare inducing feral unmatched in the Elemental Nations! Fuck no!

**[All-Seeing Eyes]**

**The Hyuuga clan is a very prestigious clan in Konoha, wielding the famous [Byakugan]. They have great tracking skills due to their doujutsu and the [Gentle Fist] taijutsu style but because of their traditional-ness, they are not exploiting the [Byakugan] to the best.**

**The [Byakugan]**

**50% chance to become a branch member and have the [Cage Bird Seal]**

**Tutelage towards usage of the [Byakugan] and the [Gentle Fist]**

**Strict family rules and tradition**

**Mystery quest: [?]**

"Caged bird seal alert!!!" I thought as I retracted my hand away to prevent accidentally pressing it. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

**[Mind Reader]**

**The Yamanaka clan is a part of the famous "Ino-Shika-Chou" trio. It is famous for its clan jutsus which can see memories or control the enemies. They own the [Yamanaka Flower Shop] and most of them have a green thumb, especially the females.**

**90% chance of being in the Ino-Shika-Chou which grants 100% teamwork as long as you're together**

**60% chance of having perk [Green Thumb]**

**Tutelage towards [Yamanaka Clan Jutsus] **

**Nope. Not cool enough.**

**[Troublesome]**

**The Nara Clan are mainly known for their manipulation of shadows, monstrously high IQ, and lazy attitude. Not to mention the phrase "めんどうくせ (troublesome)" which they are too lazy to patent.**

**Tutelage towards [Nara Clan Jutsus and Styles]**

**50 starting WIS and INT**

**100% to all WIS gains**

**-10% effectiveness of all physical training**

**200% XP gains of [Strategizing Tactical Maneuvering]**

**90% chance of being in the Ino-Shika-Chou which grants 100% teamwork as long as you're together**

It is probably too troublesome to look at clouds all day.

**[Big-Boned]**

**The Akimichi clan are well known for their appetite and fatness (or "big-boned-ness") along with the [Multi-Sized Jutsu] which multiplies the size of all or some of the user's body.**

**90% chance of being in the Ino-Shika-Chou which grants 100% teamwork as long as you're together**

**100% to all STR gains**

**-10% to all dexterity gains**

I'm afraid I would not like to be big-boned, I think, but they can grant you advantages? Still, don't like being fat. Shit! Is Gaia a mind reading Akimichi? Cause if that's the case, I'M SCREWED!

**[Bugged]**

**The Aburame Clan are stoic and logical people, users of bugs, and have hives in their bodies. They have multi-purpose bugs called "kikachu" and a variety of bug related hijutsu and ninjutsu to go with it. However, the are not proficient in the areas of elemental ninjutsu and genjutsu.**

**Tutelage towards [Aburame Jutsus and Styles]**

**A hive of kikachu inside your body, making it possible to use bug related jutsu when there are no bugs around**

**25% INT and WIS gains**

I shivered in creepiness. What's it like to have a foreign freaking HIVE of bugs put in you, let alone live with it?

**[Orphan of Whirlpool]**

**One of the last of your clan, you are a homeless orphan, living in the orphanage. But you still contain the longevity, stamina, penchant for seals, and powerful life force that your clan, the Uzumaki, were once famous for.**

**75 starting VIT**

**-15 starting INT and WIS**

**-25% INT and WIS gains**

**7500 starting CP and HP**

**100% CP gains, HP gains, and VIT gains**

**100% effectiveness and XP gains in the skill [Fuuinjutsu]**

**0.05%/second regeneration in HP and CP**

"Even seeing how the vitality is totally and completely overpowered, NOPE! That's Naruto's job."

**[Civillian Piece'o Shit]**

**Piece'o shit. There's nothing more about it.**

I sweatdropped at this. I guess that whoever this "Gaia" is, she had a sense of humour. Then, I being the terrible gamer with the love for hacks that I am, I chose the most overpowered clan in all the Elemental Nations, the Uchiha.

Wait, isn't the Uchiha going to be massacred?

...

...

...

"Shit."

**Because your [The Gamer] title, you get a choice of 5 perks out of the following list**

**[Stamina Freak]**

**15 starting VIT and 100% in all VIT gains, and a bonus regenerative factor of 1% per second in SP, 20 starting SP and 7 SP per level**

**[Monstrous Strength]**

**15 starting STR and 100% in all STR gains, and the status [Adrenaline Strength] (80% STR for 30 minutes) available for use once every day**

**[Iron-Bodied Chakra Monster]**

**5000 starting CP, and an additional 1000 CP per level, 3000 starting HP, 700 HP per level**

**[Dexterous]**

**15 starting DEX and 100% in all DEX gains, Swift Release available for 7 AP**

**[Lucky]**

**15 starting LUK and 100% in all LUK gains. Automatically win all games in a casino. 5 levels and 1 tier for all dungeon drops. Recommended for gamers looking for quick cash.**

**[Wise and Intelligent]**

**15 starting WIS and INT, 100% in all WIS and INT gains. [Lecture Mode] (500% INT and WIS gains for 10*CC*SP minutes) status available for use once everyday.**

**[Ninjutsu Specialist]**

**100% damage of all ninjutsu. -Control*40% chakra cost. 100% XP gained with ninjutsu training.**

**[Genjutsu Specialist]**

**-50% chance of all your genjutsu being dispelled. -Control*50% chakra cost. 100% XP gained with genjutsu training.**

**[Taijutsu Specialist]**

**50% DEX, VIT and STR, 100000000% flames of youth, 100% XP gained with taijutsu training, free green spandex and orange leg warmers.**

**[Fast learner]**

**50% XP gained in everything.**

**[Fuinjutsu Mastermind]**

**200% XP gained in the [Calligraphy] and [Fuinjutsu] skills, -[Fuinjutsu]level% chakra cost for [Fuinjutsu, 30 extra levels available for [Fuinjutsu] skill.**

**[Medic]**

**200% XP gained in the [Medical Knowledge] and [Iryojutsu] skills. 100% XP gained in the [Cellular Manipulation] and [Genetic Engineering] skills.**

**[Weapons Master]**

**150% XP gained in the [Bukijutsu, [Shurikenjutsu, [Bojutsu, and [Kenjutsu] skills.**

I chose the [**Stamina Freak, [Iron-bodied Chakra Monster, [Ninjutsu Specialist, [Fast learner, and [Fuinjutsu Mastermind]** perks. This power, whatever it does, is totally overpowered. Not that it isn't welcome, 'cause I'll be fending of the Uchiha Massacre in a few years time.

You are spawning in the Narutoverse in 30 seconds, mortal. Countdown initiating now.

**Sanju, nijukyuu, nijuhachi, nijunana, nijuroku...**

"God this is exciting. The countdown is frickin' Japanese! Gotta learn the hard-to-learn language this time around. Yeah, it's really hard to learn. And that's coming from a Chinese person."

**Juu, kyuu, hachi, nana, roku, yon...**

**San...**

**Ni...**

**Ichi...**

**Genzai seisei.**

I was suddenly blinded by a bright light, then somehow got unconscious.

When I woke up, it was in a hospital room. Several adults were standing around me. I was being held by a woman who I assumed to be my mother. I was about to say "Mom!" when I suddenly realized that there was no such thing as English in this world, not to mention newborn babies aren't supposed to talk. Yep. I'm an infant now. Just great.

I lived the life of a baby, eat, sleep, poop, pee, boring as hell. I just learned about my power, too, take a load of this!

**[Introduction]**

**You are chosen by Gaia to become the wielder of the power of [The Gamer] for reasons unknown. This power has many abilities. Including [Gamer's Body, [Gamer's Mind, perks, stats and AP... The possibilities are endless.**

**[Gamer's Body] is a system which effectively negates losing limbs, getting decapitated, etc. It turns the damage into less HP (Health Points, but don't call yourself a gamer if you didn't know this). You will respawn in this world as a baby again if your HP drops to 0, meaning you die.**

**[Gamer's Mind] is a powerful ability that enables clear thinking in the most dire of situations. It also makes the [Bloodlust] emitted from anyone less than your level55.**

**The stat system tells you your well, stats. Stats can be leveled up by training or by distributing AP(Attribute Points) that you get when leveling up. Find out more by saying "[Stats]".**

**The skill system turns anything you can do and improve into a skill. It can by something like a technique like [Katon: Goka Messhitsu] to something as mundane as [Washing Dishes]. You can level up skills by repeatedly trying said action in quick succession. To see your skills, say "[Skills]".**

**The perk system is unlocked at level 40 (jounin level). For now, you are stuck with your starting perks. Say "[Perks]" to see your perks. (You get the gist here, to enter "blah blah blah" page, say "blah blah blah")**

**The status system shows your statuses. Statuses are just like perks, but unlike perks, which have to be bought, statuses are achieved by doing something. For example, eating too much ramen gives you the [Malnourished] status, getting poisoned can give you the [Poisoned] status. Normally your statuses are instantly displayed in a text box, but you could always review them by saying "[Statuses]".**

**All in all, [The Gamer] is a useful tool to have. This concludes the [Introduction] to [The Gamer].**

**P.S. this power is passed on to your children like a bloodline.**

**P.P.S. You can enter [God Mode] after you end [Story Mode].**

**P.P.P.S. Because of the exclusive nature of your starting perks, your mother's heritage has been altered.**

My mother is an Uzumaki?

**For making reasonable deductions about things to the best of your ability, you are awarded 1 WIS.**

Fuck you, Gaia.

I was really thrilled at this. No, not this, the thing before the thing before this. The [The Gamer] thing. I mean, it's totally OP, I think. Oh how right I was, I found out when entering the [Stats] page.

"Shutach. "

Nothing happened.

Fuck my baby mouth.

For the next 20 minutes I tried and tried to pronounce the word stats.

Then I got an alert.

**You have gained a new skill!**

**[Talking]**

**Lvl.16% F**

**Passively increases understandability of language by 8%**

**2.5% REP gains with all people capable of hearing**

**You leveled up!**

"Yerp, zhish ish shtupi." - I said, continuing to make attempts at opening the [Stats] page.

After who knows how long of trial and error...

**[Stats]**

**This page shows your stats, which are the base of getting stronger. There are a total of 6 stats.(A/N: Why! Why do I have to do this! If you're readin' you probably already know that this part is a part that everybody, EVERYBODY, skips! :( :( :( )**

**Lvl - or level. A measure of your general power. You can level up by collecting enough experience, XP for short. The amount of XP required to level up will increase with your level. You gain 10 AP (Attribute Points) every level. You can use AP to up your stats. Each single increase in any stat costs 1 AP. There are certain functions available at certain levels. Such as the Affinity System unlocked at level 40 (and at least 99.5% chakra control). lvl.1~15 are as powerful as a civilian, 16~30 a genin, 31~50 a chunin, 51~60 a tokubetsu jounin, 61~70 a jounin, 71~85 an elite jounin, people above lvl.85 are usually considered kage leveled.**

**STR - or strength. It determines the strength of your punches, the mass you can lift, and the force you can exert. You can gain strength by doing exercises, spending AP, and like other physical stats, or engaging in physically taxing combat ([Taijutsu] and [Kenjutsu]).**

**DEX - or dexterity. Like strength, this is a physical stat, and thus can be leveled up the same ways. But instead of doing sit-ups and push-ups, you have to do agility-wise challenging tasks. Such as doing obstacle courses and tree hopping. DEX determines your speed, both physical, of hand seals, and reactionary.**

**VIT - or vitality. This stat affects your HP or SP(Stamina Points). 1 VIT = 1000 HP, 100 SP, 1000CP, 10 HP/sec, 2SP/sec, and 10CP/sec. This stat can be increased by doing intensive activity for extended amounts of time, engaging in physical combat, or spending AP.**

**WIS - or wisdom. This, unlike the aforementioned stats, is a mental stat. Wisdom determines the calculation power of your brain. WIS can be improved by calculating and strategizing. Playing shoji or chess works as well as solving quadratics, doing calculus, and dividing a 30 digit by a 33 digit by pen and paper. This stat also determines half of your chakra regeneration, the other half being affected by VIT. 1 WIS = 10CP/sec.**

**INT - or intelligence. This stat, like WIS, is a mental stat. INT affects your half of your chakra size, the other affected by VIT. It also affects your CC.**

**LUK - or luck. Affects your luck, increases your casino winnings, your battle drops, your reputation changes in a conversation, et cetera. (A/N: Totally useless (to me). But every fanfic has this, so I guess I'll have to deal with it. Mendoukuse.)**

**CP - this is the amount of chakra you have, though the a mount you can use is limited by your CC. To give a scale, sticking 3 leafs for 1 second costs 10 CP.**

**HP - this is basically your health, how durable your body is. To give a scale, a paper cut takes away about 3 HP.**

**CC - your chakra control. This is measured in a scale of 0% to 100%. An academy student usually has 15%. CC reduces the chakra costs of everything, effectively increasing your chakra pool. This affect is visualized with an "ACP (Actual Chakra Pool)" stat. For example, a person with 80% CC would have twice more chakra to use than someone with 40% CC.**

**SP - your Stamina Points. Having more gives you more endurance. Running for an hour takes about 10 SP, depending on the actual situation.**

**[Stats]**

**Name: Uchiha Ayashi, age 3 days, lvl 2**

**Affiliation: Konoha (civilian)**

**Relationships: Uchiha Kagami (father), Uchiha née Uzumaki Shizuko (mother), Uchiha Shisui (older brother), Uchiha Obito (deceased uncle) **_Whaaaat?_**, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (third cousin, none removed), Uzumaki Kushina (deceased third cousin, once removed). Namikaze Minato (deceased third cousin, once removed-in-law)...**

**Description: Uchiha Ayashi is an usual baby born in Konohagakure no Sato. With the gamer ability, he dreams of becoming an "awesome" shinobi to save his clan and the world.**

**Titles: [The Gamer]**

**Status: [?, [Newborn Baby]**

**Stats:**

**DEX: 2**

**STR: 2**

**VIT: 17**

**WIS: 2**

**INT: 2**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 3%**

**CP: 6500**

**HP: 4200**

**ACP: 195**

**AP: 5**

**Perks:**

**[Stamina Freak]**

**15 starting VIT and 100% in all VIT gains, and a bonus regenerative factor of 1% per second in SP, 20 starting SP and 7 SP per level**

**[Fast learner]**

**50% XP gained in everything.**

**[Fuinjutsu Mastermind]**

**200% XP gained in the [Calligraphy] and [Fuinjutsu] skills, -[Fuinjutsu]level% chakra cost for [Fuinjutsu, 30 extra levels available for [Fuinjutsu] skill.**

**[Ninjutsu Specialist]**

**100% damage of all ninjutsu. -Control*40% chakra cost. 100% XP gained with ninjutsu training.**

**[Iron-Bodied Chakra Monster]**

**5000 starting CP, and an additional 1000 CP per level, 3000 starting HP, 700 HP per level**

**Skills:**

**[Talking]**

**Lvl.16% F**

**Passively increases understandability of language by 8%**

**2.5% REP gains with all people capable of understanding your speech.**

**It was then, when I temporarily forgot my status, and said the infamous Nara phrase.**

"Mendoukuse."

Everybody around me gasped.

"Kuso!!!" - I thought as my baby instincts kicked in and I promptly fell asleep.

Chapter END!

Thanks for reading this fanfic. If you have any questions, review. I always welcome helpful reviews. Even if they have malicious intent.

I don't have a beta. So I, once again, apologize for any mistakes. I don't think I would be able to handle a posting schedule until November, when I go to Canada (I currently live in China, a country known for notoriously stressful schools. I spend three hours on my homework everyday! Ugh!).

About Obito being dead... you'll find out later. [Insert malicious maniacal chuckle]

RR!


	2. The Kyuubi Attack

Chapter 2: the Kyuubi Attack

Thank you, everybody for your support!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, as it is too troublesome. What a drag.

After waking up, I continued learning about my ability.

**[Skills]**

**Any thing that can be improved on can be a skill. For example, [Sharingan] is a skill, as is [Suiton: Teppodama] (Water Style: Water Bullet). Skills are split into ranks ranging from E to SS. Each giving an amount of XP, differing with level.**

**F: lvl up 0, learn 10**

**E: lvl up 30, learn 10**

**D: lvl up 100, learn 300**

**C: lvl up 300, learn 1000**

**B: lvl up 1000, learn 3000**

**A: lvl up 3000, learn 10000**

**S: lvl up 10000, learn 30000**

**SS: lvl up 30000, learn 100000**

**You learned one F ranked skill, yielding 10 XP!**

**Your skills:**

**[Talking]**

**Lvl.16% F**

**Passively increases understandability of language by 8%**

**2.5% REP gains with all people capable of hearing**

It was then that I remembered. I had 5 AP to spend!

**[Stats]**

**Name: Uchiha Ayashi, age 3 days, lvl 2, 0% to next level (50 XP)**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato (civilian)**

**Relationship(s): {expand}**

**Stats:**

**STR: 2**

**DEX: 2**

**VIT: 17**

**WIS: 2**

**INT: 2**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 3%**

**CP: 6500**

**HP: 4200**

**ACP:189**

**SP: 28**

**AP:5**

It seems like LUK is pretty useless so I put one point into STR, DEX, WIS, INT, and CC.

**Stats:**

**STR: 2**

**DEX: 2**

**VIT: 17**

**WIS: 2**

**INT: 2**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 4%**

**CP: 6500**

**HP: 4200**

**ACP: 260**

**SP: 28**

**AP:0**

Holy sh!t I actually feel stronger! Yep, it's decided. This power is completely overpowered!

The problem was, I'm a newborn with absolutely no way to learn, what should I do? Oh well, may as well start making plans. Meh.

**Warning! Glitch detected! Fixing now!**

The world glitched around a few times.

99%, 100% fixed! But this glitch has irreversibly affected reality! As compensation, you are awarded 10 AP! We are sorry for your inconvenience.

Gaia Support Center No.aleph null

Well, here goes my planning. Guess I'll try to train.

Ten minutes later, I was doing sit-ups.

Twenty minutes later, I was doing sit-ups.

Thirty minutes later, I was still doing si-

**Feel the burn! As a result of your hard training, your STR and VIT have increased by one!**

Finally!

**Stats:**

**STR: 3**

**DEX: 2**

**VIT: 18**

**WIS: 2**

**INT: 2**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 4%**

**CP: 6500**

**HP: 4200**

**ACP: 260**

**SP: 15**

**AP:10**

If I spend all my points now, I'll get a big boost in stats, but if I keep some for later, I can surprise an enemy in battle. So the logical choice is probably spending half of my points now. I spent a point on WIS, INT, CC, and two points in DEX. Wow! The extra WIS and INT does count for something, I guess. When was the last time I thought to myself like that? Meh, probably in a dream.

**Stats:**

**STR: 3**

**DEX: 4**

**VIT: 18**

**WIS: 3**

**INT: 3**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 5%**

**CP: 6500**

**HP: 4200**

**ACP: 325**

**SP: 17**

**AP:5**

Back to sit-ups, so boring! But it's youthful- no, useful to gain more STR. Troublesome.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[Feel the Burn!]**

**Even as a baby, it's possible to train, your [Gamer's Body] gives you, even as a newborn, the ability to do exercises. It's time to get to work!**

**Main goal: Increase your STR by 2 before bedtime!**

**Bonus goal 1: Increase your STR by 3 before bedtime!**

**Bonus goal 2: Increase your STR by 4 before bedtime!**

**Bonus goal 3: Find a way to increase your DEX!**

**Main goal rewards: random skill book, 10 XP.**

**Bonus goal 1 rewards: 1AP, 5 XP.**

**Bonus goal 2 rewards: 1AP, 10 XP.**

**Bonus goal 3 rewards: 1 DEX, 15 XP.**

**Failure consequences: 10 XP**

Well, that's weird, who am I kidding, everything since I died is as weird as hell. Guess I should get to work.

Does anyone find it weird that I can do sit-ups 3 days old. Wait, if I can do sit-ups, why can't I climb around? My bed is basically a box, but the walls have empty strips for vision and ventilation, climbing should work!

**Bonus quest completed.**

————————————————Konoha, at night————————————————

"It's time to go to bed, my baby."

**[Quest Finished!]**

**[Feel the Burn!]**

**Even as a baby, it's possible to train, your [Gamer's Body] gives you, even as a newborn, the ability to do exercises. It's time to get to work!**

**Main goal completion: randomizing... [Academy Taijutsu Basics] skill book, 10 XP**

**Bonus goal 1 completion: 1 AP, 5 XP**

**Bonus goal 2 completion: 1 AP, 10 XP**

**Bonus goal 3 completion: 1 DEX, 15 XP**

**Total XP Earned: 40 XP**

I smiled before being getting put to sleep.

——————————————————The next day—————————————————

**You have slept in a bed! HP, CP, and SP restored to full!**

It's time to rise and shine, though I'm just a baby, a newborn at that, don't know how I'm supposed to shine. Meh.

Suddenly, the ground shook, the winds picked up, and a deafening roar could be heard.

The bloodlust of the Kyuubi no Kitsune perpetrated through the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

No! This is impossible! Obito is dead! Figures, Madara must have found another pawn! Shit.

**Namikaze Minato POV**

"Kushina-chan's water broke! I'm gonna be a father, oh, how will I raise the child? What can I teach him? Gah! I told Kushina-chan to use protection, I- no, we can't squeeze enough time for a child. What if Konohagakure falls because of us spending not enough time with this child and he becomes a strong shinobi but revo-. Oh, no. I'm sounding like that chunin from Kumo, Omoshi, was it. I heard he has a son too, Omoi, if I'm not mistaken. An-" - I thought, but I was broken from my train of thought by a masked man storming into the cave.

The medics' heads were rolling on the floor in an instant, as was Biwako's. "Biwako-san!" - my wife shouted. Wait, where is that masked man?

As if reading my thoughts, said masked man appeared behind me, holding our newborn child, Naruto-kun as hostage. We must've let our guard down in our shock. This man has a powerful jikukan ninjutsu (space-time ninjutsu), or is twice as fast as the Raikage, either way, this man is not to be taken lightly.

"Don't move." - He said - "or this child dies,"

Luckily I had the hiraishin marker on our child and I simply swapped a kunai with Naruto-kun.

A sizzling sound came into existence and I was forced to hiraishin away- the blanket covering Naruto was subtly covered by high-powered jibaku fuda (exploding tags). When I teleported (A/N: sorry, but every time I type 'hiraishin', it auto corrects into "high raisin" which I don't even know the meaning. So when hiraishin is used as a verb, I'll use teleport unless necessary) back, Kushina was panting on the ground.

"Are you okay!?" - I asked, worried and surprised.

"He- he extracted the Kyu-Kyuubi and is con-controlling it! He has the Mangekyo Sha-Sharingan!" - she struggled to get out in between gasps: "Yo-You must de-defeat him, I'm cou-counting on you!"

"Kuso!" I muttered under my breath as I teleported away.

Meanwhile, at Konoha

The Kyuubi suddenly appeared at the southern edge of the village, with huge tails swaying behind him, and with mad Sharingan eyes glaring like a mad man.

"Hold him off until the Yondaime comes!" - the Sandaime Hokage commanded in his battle armor, ready for a battle. But the Kyuubi would not have any of that, it let out a deafening roar as it leapt in Konoha, as the shinobi tried to stop it.

**In the forests of Konoha**

The Yondaime was facing down the mysterious masked man.

He was letting out attack after attack but the jikukan ninjutsu of the masked man either absorbs the attack or makes himself intangible. It seems victory is impossible.

But the Fourth was a bright man. He had to be, he was the Hokage. The masked man's body, how could it be intangible. Wait, he was having an epiphany. The masked man needed to be tangible in order to attack. So he watched the masked man's battle rhythm.

He charged up a Rasengan and threw three hiraishin kunai towards the masked man. He snorted and absorbed the kunai: "You should know better than to use that against me, Yondaime. With my Kamui, I'm invincible."

Minato didn't answer. He just smirked. Suddenly, a kage bunshin crept out of the ground behind the masked man using Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Decapitation in the Heart) charging up a Rasengan. But it passed through the mysterious man. The mysterious man quickly dispelled it with a quick kunai to the face. He laughed: "Minato, you can't hit me like that. It's impossible. Just give up now and I'll give you a quick death." He moved forward to attack but suddenly felt a Rasengan in the ass. He turned around and saw another kage bunshin driving a rasengan into him. "When did you-" - he coughed out, clutching his stomach in pain.

"My hiraishin crosses dimensions." - Minato gave a weak smirk. Using three kage bunshin, two creating a Rasengan is draining. Not to mention the fact that one of the kage bunshin has teleported in another dimension.

"You are truly the Hokage. No matter, I'll survive, and that trick will work only once. You might have won this battle, Yondaime. But mark my words. I will come back, and I'll destroy everything you love! I'm someone that can unite the world!" - the masked man said, disappearing in a swirl.

The Yondaime was drained, but he must stay strong for his people. He saw the Kyuubi charging up a bijuudama in the distance, in the direction of central Konoha. He teleported to Hiruzen. A Hokage must protect his people, no matter what.

**Back in Konoha**

Hiruzen never felt as drained as now in his whole life. Not that his reserves were empty, no, he could still take on a squadron of anbu (ansatsu senjutsu tokushu butai, assasination and tactics special squad) and easily win, but his men were falling like flies. True, he had been through two shinobi wars, he should know better, but never had so many of his soldiers died in such a short span of time. "Minato, where are you." - he thought. The Kyuubi was doing the purple thing again. They had avoided it with an Uchiha's Mangekyo powers, but now said Uchiha was blind from overusing it.

"We're gonna die!" - one of the ninja cried.

The bijuudama crashed down towards Konoha, and destroyed it...

Or it would have if not for a certain blond man.

"Minato, did you stop the jutsu?" - the Third Hokage said, in all his (former) glory.

"Sorry guys, the village will be in good hands." - the Yondaime Hokage said just as he teleported away with the Kyuubi.

"We're saved!" - the same ninja cried out, then started dancing. It seems the hi no ishi doesn't burn strong in everyone.

**Out in the forests of Konohagakure no Sato**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"

In a puff of smoke, a huge toad appeared on the battlefield.

"Minato, what did I say about late summonings. I was just having di- wait, is that the Kyuubi?" - the toad boss started but cut himself off when he noticed his surroundings. "Why is it out here?!" - he questioned.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold him down!" - the blond on the said toad's head said.

"Okay, but I'm not a miracle worker. Hurry!" - the orange toad said, mind quickly transforming into battle mode.

Chains erupted from a point in the forest, temporarily holding down the Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kushina arrived on the battlefield.

"Minato! Is it so hard to swap me with a kunai?!" - the redhead shouted, somehow shouting loud enough for Minato to hear, making Minato, Gamabunta, and even the Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Gamabunta leaped with all his strength, landing on top of the Kyuubi's head, weighing the massive beast down with his weight.

"Wait, are you saying I'm fat?!" - he shouted towards a seemingly random direction.

Don't break the fourth wall, you idiot!

"Oh, sorry." - he held his hand up to reach the back of his head, only to remember that his summoner was there and would likely get knocked out of the atmosphere.

"Minato, now!" - the toad shouted, rebuilding the fourth wall.

Minato unsealed an altar, placing his son on it. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But I can't ask any other parent to do this." - he said, nearly breaking in tears.

The Kyuubi, understanding that this baby was to be his container, or Jinchuuriki, oughted to kill him. He reached out his huge claw, under Gamabunta's ass, through Kushina's chains, straight towards Naruto.

"No!" - Minato and Kushina said at the same time, jumping between the Kyuubi and their son.

The Kyuubi's claws pierced through their stomachs, the world was silent for three seconds, apparently commemorating their parently love.

Minato's hands blurred through hand seals. Serpent - Boar - Ram - Hare - Dog - Rat - Bird - Horse - Serpent. He clapped his hands together into the special hand seal, and with all his strength, shouted out: "Kinjutsu Ougi: Shiki Fuujin (Special Forbidden Technique: Death Reaper Seal)! Seals formed on his and Naruto's stomachs, with the Shishou Fuin (Four Signs Seal) and Hakke Fuin (Eight Trigrams Seal) around the signature swirl of Uzumaki seals, in the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style).

The apparition-like figure of Shinigami, the god of death appeared behind him, extending his hand through Minato's stomach, towards the Kyuubi. The Bijuu gave out one last roar before it was turned into chakra, and ripped in half, with half of it, along with the blueish soul of Minato Namikaze, dissapearing into the Shinigami's belly, and the other half was absorbed into Naruto, along with a bit of Minato and Kushina's chakra.

"Naruto. I know you will be a great man, please forgive me for putting this burden on you. Carry it, and the will of fire. But don't let it weigh you down, a ninja follows the rules, but a man follows his heart." - Minato said with his last breath.

"Naruto. I'm sorry that I'll never be there for you, never be there to tuck you in, never be there to care for you, never be there to give you 'the talk'... follow the rules and be a good boy. No wine until 18, remember to eat your veggies. Oh, and stay away from Jiraiya-sensei, especially during his research..." - Kushina said as she started sobbing, but going through labor, getting the Kyuubi extracted from her, and getting pierced by said bijuu's claws has taken its toll on her. Even with her Uzumaki vitality, she dropped down to the ground, dead.

The Sandaime led a squadron here, but he has left them in the dust in his hurry.

"Hiruzen-sama, this is my son, Naruto. He's the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, he has the Yin half. I used Shiki Fuujin with the Yang half. Make sure he will be a hero..." - the half-dead blond said, passing Naruto to Hiruzen, just before dying.

The Kyuubi Attack has ended.

**Three days later, Konoha Council Room**

"We must make him into a weapon for Konoha! He will be strong and easily controlled by the time he is through my training!" - the cripple named Danzo intoned loudly, tapping his cane on the ground in frustration.

"He's just the demon! We must execute him now, while he's weakened!" - a random civilian on the council shrieked out, making everyone cringe.

"No, he will live, not as a demon, nor a weapon, but as a proud citizen of Konoha. councilor Amiko, Shimura Danzo, you shall control your volume in the council, or will I have to do it for you?" - the Sandaime said calmly, but with a commanding edge to it.

The banter continued, but the Hokage, as military dictator of the village, won decisively. Fortunately, the Sandaime was reinstated instead of the Shinobi no Yami, old cripple Warhawk Danzo.

**Meanwhile, Uchiha Compound, my (Ayashi) POV**

**Due to Bijuu chakra over-saturation, [The Gamer] has some bugs, including the following: inability to create dungeons, level cap, inability to train until 10 years old, 38.762% skills gon[extend]. Fixing bugs take approximately 1 year(s), 11 month(s), and 20 day(s). **

**Would you like to fix the bugs?**

**[Y](recommended)[N]**

**[The Gamer] is going through an update!**

**Version 2.0 beta (first beta, fairly large)**

**Progress: N/A**

**Estimated time: 1 year**

**We are sorry for any inconvenience that we have caused.**

**Gaia Support, Update Department**

I wanted to scream as I pressed [Y]. Nearly three years! But if I cried, nobody would care. There were a lot of casualties in the attack. My o-tou-san is dead, along with o-jii-san, and my o-ji-sans and o-ba-sans were dropping dead from chakra poisoning and injuries. Not that I don't feel sorry for them, but I don't even know them. Well, except my dad, he cared for me a lot. May as well weep.

I let out my tears and cried. I can see why everyone hates Naruto in canon, not that I'll hate him. My life is soooo troublesome. Hey! Why are you looking at me like that! They were too lazy to file for copyright. Though I think the Uchiha Smirk TM is registered.

**Ten days later, at the new Uchiha Compound**

We moved away. Just like in canon. Shit.

**Another ten days later**

Gah! This is so boring. I read through all the patch notes from 0.0.0.1 pre-release to 1.92.21.9! Fuckin boring!

**This message is brought to you by Gaia Support Centre No.AlephNull42, Server No.9.423*1096**

**Open?**

**[Y[N]**

Open.

**We are sorry but the previous message neglected to mention that the recent update time can be skipped by the [Time Skip] gamer power. You can time travel to the point in time for the finishing of the update by entering the command Time Skip End_Of_Update XP_keep Body_AU_Norm_radint. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused.**

**Gaia Support Centre No.AlephNull42, Server No.9.423*1096**

"Time Skip End_Of_Update XP_keep Body_AU_Norm_radint."

Done!

Answers to Reviews:

I'll probably update weekly now to answer your question.

Well, this "cup of tea" does have bitter in it. I have a lot planned for this fic. I mean, he's an Uchiha, Shisui's bro...

A/N:

This chapter had the first fight scene I tried to do, it's shitty, I know, I was the one who rewrote it 3 times. About the strategy, one of Minato's kunai was a kage bunshin, said bunshin throws kunai towards masked man's stomach when one of the kage bunshin tries to rasengan it, teleports to it, and plants hiraishin mark. Attacking makes mark tangible and another bunshin teleports to it and does Rasengan. If he does Kamui, teleport again to the stomach and rasengan (wait, why is rasengan correcting to raise gain) it.

I'm finally in Canada so like I said, I will update weekly.

About the pairing... I'm a big fan of NaruHina so that's the pairing (and I don't know how to break Hinata of her crush, don't want to change that too). Other pairings will be decided by you guys. Remember, Ayashi is MALE and STRAIGHT, and I resent gay pairings as much as Gai pairings. Age difference must be under 10 years. Also, no harem (for now) cause I'm a terrible writer and can't handle it.

RR

I'm signin' out!


	3. A Turn in Fate

Chapter 3: A Turn in Fate

Hey guys, I'm Charlie (or Ayashi), back with another chapter. I don't have much inspiration for this chapter. This chapter might feel a bit rushed. Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Franchise. Why you ask? Because I was born after the production of said franchise. Therefore, it would be illogical for me to own Naruto.

**You have slept in your bed! HP and CP are restored to full!**

**Gamer update complete!**

I groaned and raised my hand up, not only to close the alerts, but to shield my eyes from a beam of sunlight passing through the curtains. Three years have passed by, yet to me, it was just as instant as a blink. I felt my head throbbing as memories of the past three years flooded in. I massaged my temples. This is gonna be a long day.

"Ohayo (Good morning)!" - I said to my family after my usual morning rituals, joining them in breakfast. Life in Konoha felt nostalgic to me. It's amazing how the life of OP characters and normal John Smiths can be so similar.

My mother, Shizuko was a beautiful woman. She looked like an slightly older version of canon Kushina. Like Kushina, she was wearing an apron. She was quite short though, probably only 160 cm. Her hair reached down to her waist, and is more brown than red, guess that's why Kushina hasn't claimed her as her family yet.

My brother Shisui looked just like in canon, albeit being slightly younger. He wasn't in anbu yet, but he was a tokubetsu jonin (special jonin), which is pretty good considering he is just 20 (Fun fact, Naruto is technically a genin in Boruto: Naruto New Generations.). He wore the standard Konoha flak jacket and carried a tanto on his back, just like in canon. I had to resist having him sign an autograph.

If I was as cocky as Kiba, I would say I was the most handsome boy in Konoha. But I'm not, so I would say that I look just like any other Uchiha. Though I do look like Sasuke with my hair colour and hair style, though the shape of my face is more like Shisui and I have tear marks like any other Uchiha badass.

After breakfast, my mother had to take care of some stuff and left me in nii-san's care. I really want to start training right now but as a three-year-old child, you can't get everything you want. Shisui-nii-san is a serious person and probably only loosens up with me and mom, even then it's just a bit.

"Ayashi, today I'll be training at training field 13. You want to come? If you don't, I can probably pay a genin team to look after you." - Shisui-niisan asked, with a warm smile on his face.

It seems my LUK of 2 is serving me greatly (today).

I faked a moment of deciding, then happily exclaimed: "Sure, nii-chan (auto-correcting to "Nibi-Chan"), I'll watch you train! I want to be a shinobi too!"

"I'm sure you'll be great one when you're older." - Shisui-nii-chan gave me a smile that looked like Kakashi's, and said.

**Moments later, at Konoha Shinobi training field no.13**

"My brother's soooo badass" - I thought as I watched with stars in my eyes, my brother clearing out trees with katon jutsu.

I tried to copy my brother's hand seals, but they were way too fast to follow. I vaguely remember hand seals from my previous life, and know some sequences like Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique).

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Scorching Blast)!" - my brother shouted out as he expelled another torrent of fire from his mouth in the shape of a dragon, exploding in a shower of flames at the landing point.

A leaf fell on my forehead, it's time to train chakra control. To do so, I must first find my chakra. I sat down into a meditating pose, an alert gave out a "ping" sound as it appeared in front of me.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Discovering Chakra**

**In this world, you can ignore gravity, ignore conservation of energy, ignore the second law of thermodynamics and more. But to do so, you need a fundamental energy - chakra, the combination of spiritual and bodily energy, the most OP thing in the history of things.**

**Main Quest: Unlock your chakra before lunch!**

**Bonus Quest 1: Level [Meditation] up to 3 before lunch!**

**Bonus Quest 2: increase CC to at least 5.75% before lunch!**

**Main Quest Completion: 50 XP**

**Bonus Quest 1 Completion: random E-rank skill book**

**Bonus Quest 2 Completion: 25 XP**

It's time to meditate!

I sat down in a comfortable manner, and tried to clear my thoughts. Key word tried. I remember my other dad chatting with a monk about meditating, the monk said something weird, what was it? Oh right, "thoughts are like rivers. If you try to stop it, it will build up until it bursts the dam. The only way to make it go the way you want is to direct it". Wait, why does that sound so much like chakra? No matter.

Direct the thoughts, direct the thoughts... that's pretty vague, if you ask me. But it's crucial for becoming a ninja, it's crucial, I have to do it!

Ping!

New skill unlocked!

**[Meditation]**

**lvl 10%E**

**Meditation is a basic skill to every ninja and monk, clearing one's mind is crucial to unlock chakra, or to enter the state of "Chan (禅)". This state is achieved by clearing all thoughts or focusing on a single thought so hard that all the other thoughts flow away.**

**50% speed to chakra regeneration when activated**

**1 WIS and INT while activated**

**Slows perception while activated**

**Increases WIS and INT permanently slowly while activated**

**You have leveled up!**

**Name: Uchiha Ayashi**

**Affiliation: Konoha (civilian)**

**Age: 3**

**Stats:**

**Lvl: 3 0% (100 XP) to next level**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 18**

**WIS: 3 (1) = 4**

**INT: 3 (1) = 4**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 5%**

**CP: 7500**

**HP: 4900**

**ACP: 375**

**SP: 24**

**AP: 10**

1 in CC would finish a bonus quest, aside from that, my WIS and INT are quite low compared to my physical stats. Hmm... Yep, 1 CC, 2 in WIS and INT is good.

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 18**

**WIS: 5 (1) = 6**

**INT: 5 (1) = 6**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 6%**

**CP: 7500**

**HP: 4900**

**ACP: 450**

**SP: 24**

**AP: 5**

**Bonus quest completed!**

Ossu! Now I just need to unlock my chakra!

**[Meditation] has leveled up!**

Wait, I was meditating all this time? I tried to feel my eyelids (yep, those are my eyelids), then lifted them. It seem not even a second has passed, Shisui-nii's jutsu still hasn't hit the ground. Oh well, it has now.

I stayed in the pose, and put my hands in the hitsuji(ram) hand seal, and tried to find my chakra. From the short glimpses in canon, I can tell that the chakra core is just below the eighth gate of the hachimon tonkou (eight celestial gates), in the stomach. I reached my senses there...

...

...

...

I felt a warm sensation, but it passed as quick as it came. I came to remember the monk's words. "let it flow" - I concentrated on this thought. There's that feeling again! This time, I caught it, and let it circulate in a circle around my stomach.

I kept it circling for a moment, then directed towards my feet, then towards my head, to my arm...

I tried to move it out of my body, but it seemed to clog up at certain points, I'm guessing these are tenketsu, I tried to break open and out but just dispersed the chakra back through my body. This is hard.

**30 minutes and countless tries later...**

**[Meditation] has leveled up by one!**

**Bonus quest completed!**

Uuuurgh! This is so frustrating! Okay calm down Ayashi, concentrate. Wait, concentrate... that's it! I need to concentrate my chakra to a single point and break it open! Yosh!

I tried again, concentrating chakra to one of the tenketsu in the head, letting out a battle cry as I felt the chakra flowing out like water through a dam. I opened my eyes, keeping concentration. I saw a light blue hue around me, it felt warm and calming.

**Quest completed!**

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Discovering Chakra**

**In this world, you can ignore gravity, ignore conservation of energy, ignore the second law of thermodynamics and more. But to do so, you need a fundamental energy - chakra, the combination of spiritual and bodily energy, the most OP thing in the history of things.**

**Main Quest: Unlock your chakra before lunch!**

**Bonus Quest 1: Level [Meditation] up to 3 before lunch!**

**Bonus Quest 2: increase CC to at least 5.75% before lunch!**

**Main Quest Completion: 50 XP**

**Bonus Quest 1 Completion: randomizing... [Leaf Sticking]**

**Bonus Quest 2 Completion: 25 XP**

**Total XP Gained: 75 XP**

**Warning: CP under 50%!**

I released the chakra in a great wave and stopped the chakra flow in my coils.

In an instant Shisui-nii-san was all over me, I can see why they call him Shunshin no Shisui. "Are you okay? What did you do? Was that chakra coming from you?" - he frantically said.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down nii-chan! You ninja always talk about chakra for jutsu, and your fire jutsu thingy felt powerful. So I wanted to get my chakra too! I found this warm thingy in my tummy, so I had it concentrate in my head and come out and I got a cool blue cloak"- I took a breath - "and it was soooo cool it felt awesome! But then I felt tired and released it in a wave and you came!" - I said, spewing out (mock) exciting words as fast as a Gatling gun spitting out bullets.

My always-calm-in-all-surprising-situations nii-chan blinked, and blinked again, his stoic jaw dropped to the floor, he took a deep breath to calm down unsuccessfullyl. "You're saying that, at the age of 3, you wanted to use your chakra so you tried to unlock it. Then, over the course of half an hour, you, by yourself, successfully entered meditating state and gained enough control over it to expulse it

out of your body?" - he asked, with his jaw still on the ground.

"Yeah. So?" - I gave an innocent face, but burst out laughing at his hilarious face.

A depressing cloud formed as he muttered something about "stupid prodigy little brothers" and "unfair world".

"Le-let's go for lunch." Shisui-nii said, face still stuck in the depressed state.

**The streets of Konoha**

"Where do you want to eat at?" - Shisui said, in a calmer mood - "I'll take you out today as a reward of your- you know- that incident." - he hung his head down, depressed, not unlike a certain Senju.

"I heard there's a delicious ramen stand by the gates. It's called Ichiraku Ramen, I heard it's good." - I said, as if it was not one of my dreams to eat a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sure, my treat." - he shrugged nonchalantly.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

The stand was small, but radiated a feeling of home. I flapped open the flaps and took a seat. Beside me was just the person I was looking for, one Uzumaki (Namikaze, but he doesn't know that) Naruto. He was three like me, and looked absolutely adorable to my old self. "Teuchi-jiji! Another bowl!" - he shouted enthusiastically, somehow devouring his ramen in one gulp. There he was, and I'm his biggest fan! I would have asked for an autograph but, problem is, he didn't know how to write his own name.

He noticed me. "Hi." - he said, with noodles dripping out of his mouth - "What's your name?"

"Hi. My name is Uchiha Ayashi. This is my brother Shisui." - I said - "what's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One day all be the Hokage-ttebayo!" - he said, clearly excited by me asking him his name.

"I'm sure you will." - I said, it was actually true, mind you.

"One bowl of miso ramen, please." - I said to Teuchi, the ramen stand owner.

"I'll have the same as him." - nii-chan chimed in. Guess he likes miso too.

Not even ten minutes later, a bowl of steaming ramen was put in front of me. "Itadakimasu." - I said as I broke apart the one-use chopsticks. I was about to eat but Naruto stopped me. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"First you have to smell it first. Then you look at it. Then you can eat." - he said, apparently he was already in love with this ramen, that and he had a small vocabulary, even for his age. I think the only words over 5 letters he knows is "Hokage", "dattebayo", and his name, and maybe "shinobi" as well.

I inhaled the godly scent, then observed the steaming ramen. Suddenly, a blue screen appeared over the ramen.

**[Miso Ramen (Ichiraku's)]**

**Uncommon Quality**

**The best ramen in all the elemental nations, with perfectly made miso soup and the best recipe and ingredients. Nutritious, but salty, and eating too much can be unhealthy.**

**Having more than 30 bowls a month can give you the negative status effect [Malnourished] (less vertical growth, general unhealthy-ness, and more).**

**30% CP regeneration and HP regeneration while within 30 minutes of consumption.**

"Ayashi! Earth to Ayashi!" - I turned around towards the source of the voice, It was my brother. "You've been spacing out at the ramen for half a minute now. Eat it, or the broth will cool." - he said.

I ate the delicious ramen. I could see, no, taste why they say it's the best ramen in the elemental nations. It is really delicious.

About that observe thingy... I don't even know what it is, I'll try it on Teuchi. I looked at the genius chef, and thought "observe" in my head. A screen popped up above him.

**Ichiraku Teuchi lvl 14**

**Relationships: Ichiraku Ayame (adopted daughter) (A/N: I always wondered where his wife was, and I didn't want to add a tragic backstory to the Ichiraku)**

**Affiliation: Konoha (civilian)**

**Title: Master Chef**

**Stats:**

**(A/N: Nobody cares and neither do I)**

This power is soooooo overpowered.

After lunch, I, as a kind person, asked Naruto if he wanted to go to the playground to play, well, I don't but I know his pain from the show. Plus, I beared with like, 20 days of doing nothing, this would not be any worse.

"Aniki, can I go play with Naruto-san this afternoon?" - I asked my bro, trying to hide me excitement behind politeness.

He didn't look so sure.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?" - I used an S-ranked kinjutsu ougi, and activated the most feared doujutsu of the whole Narutoverse - the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" - he caved, as the eyes are truly fearsome - "I'll get a genin team to look after you."

**Konoha Park**

I pushed Naruto as he was swinging on the swing, the same swing that appears in every filler arc, the swing that was dubbed "the Swing of Memories" by the Naruto fan community.

I think I'm changing Naruto's life right now by playing with him. Though I want, no, need to train, I still need to give Naruto a friend. Hey, what if I had a kage bunshin train?

I put my hands into the famous hand seal gathered chakra. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" - I shouted.

In afterthought, this was not such a good idea...

A clone materialized beside me as Naruto looked at me with stars in his eyes. He cheered and jumped in the air...then promptly dispelled, as I don't have much chakra, back with the original...

THUMB

I promptly fell to the ground as my chakra as nearly all used up, it's a good thing that I just ate ramen, I was going to continue to play with Naruto, but I failed to do so, as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I fell to the ground. I still can't bear the memory backlash.

The genin team babysitting me was running around like headless chickens right now, while the anbu guarding Naruto, the weasel masked anbu with the code name Itachi, Itachi (WTF) to be exact. Why is his code name weasel, his name f*ing means weasel you ANBU naming sh!ts!

It seems they informed Shisui, 'cause the next thing I see is my mother scolding me.

"Did you know how dangerous that was, using a jonin level jutsu? You're just three years old! Shisui-kun informed me of that stunt you pulled this morning, releasing so much chakra that your brother felt it a few hundred meters away! You could have been put in a coma from chakra exhaustion!" - she started, and was going to continue.

"Mom, I can feel my chakra levels, and they were just below half by the time I was finished releasing it. The reason nii-san even felt it was because I released it all in a great wave. Plus, you know that being Uzumaki gives us big chakra pools, right?" - I cut her off, and explained.

"How did you know I was Uzumaki?" - she asked, eyeing me with a suspicious gaze.

"Mom," - I whined - "I know how to read! Stop treating me like a baby!" I pointed at mom and dad's wedding photo, or more precisely the plate in which their names are inscribed, which was attached to the base of the frame.

"Stop treating yourself like an adult! How about this, no training with chakra until you enroll in the academy! It's for your own good! These terms are non-negotiable!" - she got angry and shouted at me, using words that nobody at my age (but me) would know.

I did what any person with ambitions like mine would do in my position. I fainted again.

Done!

Like I said, I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Meaning this chapter is short and terrible, even more so than the previous ones. But the next chapters will be easier to write as we get to the ninja training and academy. I couldn't give much training to Ayashi when he's just three without being illogical. Couldn't progress the story so I had to do another time skip. There will not be a time skip next time or we'd skip the massacre (which I have all thought out). The massacre will probably be at about chapter 7.

I might not be updating for a while because it's cold as hell here as we still haven't buy air conditioning. My finger are having frostbite as I type.

Also, my mother still hasn't bought Internet so I have to beg her to open her hotspot every time I update.

QA:

Ummm... what's "sem harem"? If it means "harem", I said that I can't handle harem so sorry, but this fic will have only single pairings. There are lots of good harem fics on this site, go read them.

Thanks for the feedback. And Obito is dead because... that's would be telling, but I actually have a plan for that. If you have been spoiled, you have to change the story. It's no fun if everyone knows who Tobi is.

Umm... is updating in 3 days slow in your point of view? If you say that... I don't know if I can keep up. There are, in fact, people that update once a month, or three for that matter. I spent at least a fifth of my time working on this fic.

Yep, high raisin and raise gain are what made Minato famous XD.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys!

I'm changing Itachi and Shisui to be older. Other ages will probably stay the same.

Please point out the flaws in my writing and vote for the pairings! Though yes, Mr.Romance-breaks-the-flow (I'm too lazy too look up your name again), romance will not be a centre of the story, and I agree with your thoughts about people understanding the opposite sex at the age of myself. Heck, I don't understand my sister sometimes (read all the time).

As compensation for the short chapter and long A/N, I give you, drumroll please...

cricket*cricket*cricket*cricket*cricket*cricket*cricket*cricket*

Omake:

Ayashi opened the gamer interface and was greeted by a nasty surprise.

**Because of Gaia's inability to program well, [The Gamer] might be kicked off the omninet! Please help improve Gaia's writing!**

**[How can I help?[Fuck off!]**

"How can I help?"

**By depositing your reviews at supportgaia.omn! That's supportgaia.omn! Please help!**

I deposited a review, and helped Gaia, a few months later, I got a report of a brand new interface. I downloaded it and it was awesome and everyone lived happily ever after.

In another AU

I, Nara Ayashi, was sleeping in bed.

**Bec-**

"Fuck off" - I said and went back to sleep.

Due to no one helping, Gaia was kicked out of Kamigakure no Sato by the Kamikage, and [The Gamer] and the earth was no more.

**Name: Uchiha Ayashi**

**Affiliation: Konoha (civilian)**

**Age: 3**

**Stats:**

**Lvl: 3**** 95% (5 XP) to next level**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 18**

**WIS: 5 (1) = 6**

**INT: 5 (1) = 6**

**LUK: 2**

**CC: 6%**

**CP: 7500**

**HP: 4900**

**ACP: 450**

**SP: 24**

**AP: 5**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

I am rebooting this fic due to the fact that my writing is terrible and I have some better ideas for the setup and system, the rebooted version will start with an explanation of the new system and dive straight into chapter 2.

I'm terribly sorry about the delay. My life has not gone well for me. After coming to Canada, I was catching up with all the past projects in the last year or so which took all my free time for 4 months. Then coronavirus started and my friends didn't want to look me straight after my dad came from China in January. Later in February, when everything had just started to go back on track for me, dad informed me we were going back to china for half a year (we're leaving on the 21st of march). Which means that I had to catch up to the Chinese curriculum and later, the Canadian. Accompanied with my personal hobbies of music, Japanese, ad writing this fic, my parent's native tongues, I have 7 languages to improve on (Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, English, French, Chaozhouhua, & Music). Music is a language more powerful than any spoken.

P.S. I've been composing a soundtrack in my spare time. It's my first ever piece so don't judge me. I'll be releasing the first piece (Ayashi's Theme) sometime in May.

I'm also writing on a proper computer keyboard using LibreOffice (the only text editor that has formatting preserved in , for some reason) now. So expect less spelling, grammar and common sense errors. F in the chat for my iPad (got taken by mom for work and will probably lose all the files 'cause mom doesn't know how to computer).

So… yeah. I hope you're happy with my decision and expect the new chapter 2 to release tomorrow!

Bye!


End file.
